Noces d'enfer
by Rebornx3
Summary: Les noces d'Hibari et de Tsuna ne vont pas être de tout repos ... La suite de 'mariage parfait' Nos deux amoureux ne sont pas au bout de leur peine
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde :) **

**Me revoilà pour la suite de 'mariage parfait ?' à la suite de plusieurs demandes (et je remercie ces personnes ^^) **

**Merci à **

**-Koko-chan : ta review ma faite plaisir j'espers que cette suite te plaira ^^**

**-Sayuri-Ooo-baka : Merci, j'espers qu'il y aura assez de détails pour toi, je vais faire de mon mieux!**

**-Desty-noodle : Je te remercie de tes conseils, en espérant que tu aimes le voyage de noce :) **

**Si vous avez des critiques, conseils ou autre que ce soit en bien ou non je suis preneuse =)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

-paroles

_« pensées »_

Après leur mariage, Tsuna et Hibari, surnomé Kyo-chan par le premier, partirent pour leur voyage de noce à Hawaï. Mais c'est sans compter sur la peur bleue qu'éprouve Tsuna pour l'avion.

-Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, il ne va rien t'arriver, tenta le rassurer Hibari. Tu sais que l'avion est le deuxième moyen de transport le plus sûr.

-Mais Kyo-chan imagine si il y a un orage ! Ou encore pire si le pilote s'endort en plein vol, on risque de mourir en plus avec la chance que j'ai ... Se lamenta Tsuna

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a un co-pilote Tsuna, ne te tracasse pas et viens, lui dit Hibari souriant (_Nda: pas trop quand même, un petit sourire en coin maximum, vaut mieux pas tenter le diable ^^'_) en lui tendant la main.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tsuna, quand même pas rassuré pour un sous, attrapa la main tendue et avança, non sans réticences vers la porte d'embarquation qui se trouvait devant lui, les menant à l'avion (et à la mort dixit Tsuna) pour Hawaï.

OoOoOoO

Un peu plus loin, de la scène qui venait de se dérouler se trouvait un 'petit' groupe composé de 15 personnes qui ne passait inaperçus pour personnes sauf bien entendu pour nos deux amoureux dans la mesure où Tsuna était trop effrayé pour s'en rendre compte et où Hibari trop absorbé à rassurer notre peureux national que j'ai nommé Tsunayoshi!

Bon pour en revenir à notre groupe qui n'est bien sûr composé que des amis et accessoirement 'famille' notre petite tête brune et de la Varia.

Donc pour vous faire une petite idée des dégâts voici la liste de notre 'petit' groupe bruyant et voyant :

-Reborn qui ne voulait pas que son élève se ramolisse pendant ses 'vacances' (_Nda: Sadique un jour, sadique toujours!_) _« Après tout même si il est à la tête des Vongolas, il n'en reste pas moin Tsunaze. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir comment il va se débrouiller... »_

-Gokudera qui craignait que son Juudaime chéri -et je cite- ne se fasse manger tout cru par ce barbare de chef du comité de discipline _« Si jamais il ose toucher à mon précieux Juudaime je l'explose! »_

-Yamamoto qui lui voyait là une occasion de plus pour s'amuser (_Nda: il perd pas le nord lui xD )_et il voulait pas rester tout seul. _« Ca peut être amusant ^^ »_

-Ryohei c'était pour lui l'occasion de visiter ^^ et de prendre l'avion _« Je vais prendre l'avion à l'extrème! »_

-Mukuro refusait de laisser Kyoya gagner _« Kufufu~J'ai tout prévu mon petit Tsunayoshi bientôt tu seras à moi~Kufufu »_

-Ken et Chikusa Bah c'est Mukuro-san/sama _« On va pas non plus le laisser avec ses fous »_

-Lussuria, Kyoko et Haru pour espionner ce si beau couple et pour le shopping _« Kyyyaaaa Kawaiiiiiiii »_

-Xanxus trainé de force selon lui par ce traitre de folle (à comprendre Lussuria) mais on sait tous qu'il est bien content d'être là _« Stupide déchet je vais te carboniser » (Nda: je me demande à qui s'adresse cette menace ^^')_

-Levi pour son boss il irait même en enfer _« Boss, mon merveilleux boss __*****__ étoiles dans les yeux *_

_-_Bel c'est le prince donc pas besoin d'avoir une raison _« ~Shishishi les paysans devraient être heureux de m'avoir parmis eux »_

-Mammon venu de force pas le choix _« Du moment que c'est pas moi qui paie -' »_

et le dernier mais pas le moindre j'ai nommé le seul et unique ... Squalo _« VOOOOOOOOOOOI saleté de boss qui m'a forcé à venir .. Je vais le couper en rondelles et le donner en pâture aux requins »_

C'est sur ces paroles ou plutôt pensées que tout ce petit monde embarqua pour le même avion et la même destination que nos jeune mariés!

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Voilaaaaaaa le premier chapitre :) **

**J'espers qu'il vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite ;) **

**Je sais pas quand je la publierai mais je le ferrai le plus vite possible =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

**Merci à sayuri-Ooo-baka : merci pour tes conseils j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus long x**

**, koko-chan : merci pour tes reviews je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espers que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, yaoifan23 : voila la suite :) , fyekawai : tu as raison ça tourne à l'animalerie et c'est pas finis crois moi :p , jenoxa : merci à toi aussi pour cette review en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant et baka-sasunaru : merci amour :) **

**Ca fait super plaisir tout ça =) **

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ...**

Dans l'avion, Tsuna et Hibari se dirigèrent vers la 1èr classe, c'est qu'il n'hésite pas à débourser des sommes folles pour le confort de son herbivore notre Hibari, (même si en réalité c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas le ''surplus'' d'herbivore).

Hibari dut quand même échanger sa place avec Tsuna car celle ci se trouvait près de la fenêtre et qu'ayant le vertige ce dernier avait connut mieux et aussi sous la menace de Tsuna de s'enfermer dans les toilettes -ce qui n'aurait pas déplut à Hibari- mais sans lui, donc vaincu il a changé de place...

Une fois que l'avion à décollé Tsuna se relaxa un peu

-Finalement, c'est pas si terrible l'avion ^^ ! dit il avec un petit sourire heureux

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, répliqua Hibari

-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison!

(_Nda: j'ai vraiment été tentée d'écrire « j'ai toujours raison » pensa Hibari xD mais je me suis dit que ça ferais trop prétentieux xDD) _

A cette réponse, Kyoya ne répondit rien si ce n'est un petit sourire en coin dont lui seul à le secret. C'est aussi çà cet instant qu'une hôtesse plus que bizarre et vraiment moche (désolé c'est la dur réalité des choses mais il faut bien l'avouer) arriva et leur demanda si ils ne manquaient de rien.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose messieurs ? Demanda cette dernière avec une voix aguicheuse et un petit sourire (assez effrayant) qui rappela Lussuria à Tsuna.

-Non merci, c'est gentil. Lui répondit Tsuna

-Nous vous appèlerons si besoin est ! Trancha Hibari pas très heureux qu'elle les ait interrompu (_Nda:même si il se passait pas grand chose_)

-Bien, fit-elle avec un petit sourire _(Nda: made in Africa! C'est bon j'ai compris j'arrête T.T)_

-A si juste une chose, l'apostropha Kyoya juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour les bruits et hurlements (?) qui viennent de la seconde classe ?

-Heu, oui, bien sur, pas de problèmes, dit elle en blêmissant et non sans trébucher en partant.

Elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue

Aussitôt partie Tsuna fit une remarque à Kyoya...

-Dit Kyo-chan, tu trouve pas qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Lussuria?

-Non pas trop, lui répondit il mais en réalité il se promit d'éclaircir tout ça et si jamais il s'avérait que certaines personnes étaient là et qu'ils s'étaient mêlés de ses affaires elles allaient souffrir! Parole de Kyoya Hibari, chef du comité de disciple au collège!

~On entendit un concert d'éternuements venant de la deuxième classe~

OoOoOoO

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui était cette belle et gracieuse hôtesse que Tsuna et son mari ont eu l'honneur de rencontrer (Ah ironie quand tu nous tient !) ou bien vous l'avez déjà deviné enfin soit...

Pour comprendre le comment du pourquoi il faut retourner un peu en arrière dans la seconde classe, vous comprendrez aussi de quels hurlements fait mention Hibari ;)

~Au moment de rentrer dans l'avion~

Notre cher groupe pas très discret avait pris des places de seconde classe sachant que notre couple de jeune marié avait des place de première classe et que pour ne pas se faire repérer il ne fallait pas qu'ils se retrouve dans la même partie de l'avion.

Et croyez moi ça pas été de la tarte de convaincre Xanxus et Bel pour aller en seconde classe..

Pour le premier, faut le comprendre, LUI, le grand Xanxus, boss de la Varia, fils adoptif du IX ième, et j'en passe, devoir être avec des déchets pour tout le long du voyage c'est quand même 6 heures (_Nda: merci google )_, il risquerait presque d'en avoir des nausées!

Et pour le second, c'est Bel quoi, un prince n'a rien à faire avec des paysans, mais si c'est pour la princesse (Tsuna) il pourra faire un petit effort et ne pas réduire en passoire tout ce qui passe près de lui ^^

Donc comme je le disais, ils sont (enfin!) en deuxième classe non sans avoir eu trop de problèmes à comprendre par là: Xanxus qui a essayé de réduire en cendre un contrôleur lors du passage du portique de sécurité où on lui a demandé de retirer ses pistolets -grave erreur-, l'homme a faillit faire un crise cardiaque, finalement il a put garder ses pistolets si il promettait de ne rien faire, ensuite c'est Gokudera qui hurlait qu'il avait le droit de garder ses dynamites car Xanxus avait gardé ses pistolets, Bel qui voulait pas se séparer de ses couteaux, et ce genre de choses.

Au final ils ont réussi à garder leurs armes, mais maintenant qu'ils sont devant leurs sièges et qu'ils ne sont pas encore installés que ça re-hurle déjà, surtout Gokudera, d'où les hurlements _(Nda: c'est fou ce qu'il a la voix qui porte Hayato ^^)_ et pour cause... la répartition des places.

Trois personnes sur cinq rangées :

1° rangée : Kyoko, Haru et Lussuria. Pas de problèmes pour eux, ils sont devenus les meilleur(e)s ami(e)s du monde depuis le mariage.

2° rangée : apparition du premier problème. Xanxus, Ken et Squalo. Ken refuse de s'asseoir là, car il n'est pas près de Mukuro et qu'il n'aime pas le poisson.

-Je veux pas m'asseoir là! Pourquoi je suis pas à côté de Mukuro-sama et en plus je dois me taper un poisson à côté de moi ~pyon

-VOOOOOIIIIII, c'est qui que tu traite de poisson hein! 'Spèce de stupide chien mouillé! Répliqua le squale piqué au vif

Sans suivit après cette joute verbale un ''petite'' bataille entre le chien mouillé et le poisson grandeur nature jusqu'au moment où le verre de vin du boss bien aimé de Squalo éclata ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater la colère de Xanxus qui mit fin aux représailles. _(Nda: vive les jeux de mots pourris xD) _D'où problème réglé.

3° rangée: Chikusa, Mammon et Levi. A par Levi qui pleure parce que son magnifique, sublime, et j'en passe sinon on est pas prêt d'avoir fini, boss doit supporter ces deux animaux et qu'il ne peut être près de lui, aucun problème dans la mesure où Chikusa n'en a rien à faire comme de son premier yo-yo et que Mammon du moment où il n'a rien à payer il est content -même si il le cache bien- _(Nda: en même temps c'est pas difficile avec une capuche sur la moitié du visage -' ) _

4° rangée: Bel, Mukro et Reborn. No problème en vue sauf pour savoir qui aura la place près de la fenêtre (de vrais enfants moi je vous le dit) qui a été remporté par Reborn qui a eut reccourt à toutes sortes de ruses que je ne citerait pas pour mon propre bien et pour être capable d'écrire la suite ^^

et enfin 5° rangée: Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei. Le problème étant que Gokudera d'une part crie fort ce qui risquerait d'alerter Tsuna mais surtout Hibari (encore heureux qu'ils sont dans la queue de l'appareil) et d'autre par qui refuse d'être assis à côté de ce crétin de joueur de baseball décérébré et de tête de gazon stupide à l'extrème.

-Je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être assis avec eux, dit ou plutôt hurla Gokudera en pointant les deux nommé plus haut.

-Ouai, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec tête de poulpe, pourquoi je doit être avec lui à l'extrème!

-Ma, Ma, calmez vous les gars, essaya de les calmer Yamamoto

-Gokudera, dis toi que ça fera plaisir à Tsuna que tu sois avec eux pendant le voyage et toi Ryohei prend ça pour un nouveau défi, fit la voix de Reborn derrière eux avec un petit sourire dans la voix.

-Vous avez raison, Reborn-san, si c'est pour Juudaime j'irai même en enfer _(Nda: ce que tu connaitra sûrement plus tard ^^) _s'exclama le fidèle bras droit de Tsuna avec des étoiles dans les yeux- c'est limite si il y a pas la queue de chien derrière-

-Ouaiii un nouveau défi A L'EXTREME!

Bon problème résolu. Mais cela ne nous dit pas qui est cette hôtesse mais comme je suis gentille je vais vous le dire.. C'est... Lussuria même si vous l'aviez déjà deviné m'enfin soit ^^

Donc comme je vous l'ai dit cette hôtesse n'est autre que notre travestis préféré Lussuria, déguisé et en mission TOP SECRETE dixit Reborn

Etant donné que de là où ils sont (c'est à dire la deuxième classe), ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que font nos amoureux transis bien que rappelons le, ils ne sont absolument pas la pour ça. Donc Reborn qui a toujours de merveilleuses idées, a décidé qu'il serait bien que quelqu'un aille voir mais si ils y allaient normalement ils seraient pris sur le fait donc impossible. Ne reste qu'une seule solution, le déguisement et qui d'autre est mieux placé pour ça? C'est Lussuria.

Déguisement fournit par Reborn qu'il a emprunté à une VRAIE hôtesse avant de monter dans l'avion, mais vous me direz ''Pourquoi est ce que Mukuro ou Mammon n'ont pas usé d'illusions pour rendre le tout plus crédible?'' Et bien c'est simple mes chers lecteurs : Mukuro parce qu'il trouvait que ça pourrait être amusant et Mammon parce qu'il n'aime pas travailler gratuitement, de plus avec la super intuition de Tsuna faut même pas y penser ^^ . Donc voila comment Lussuria s'est retrouvé en hôtesse.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que nos 14 amis et amies (Kyoko et Haru faut pas les oublier) attendaient le retour de Lussuria quand celui ci arriva blanc comme un linge.

-Alors? Demanda Reborn?

-Hein! Répondit très intelligemment notre ami

-Reborn-san te demande comment va le Juudaime! Idiot de travesti! eut l'amabilité de traduire Gokudera

-Ah oui! Tsuna-chan et Kyoya-chan vont très bien mais je crois que Kyoya-chan a des doutes, en plus avec le raffut qu'on fait, si on continue comme ça Kyoya-chan va venir voir et on sera -pardonnez mon expression- dans la merde! Lâcha d'un traite Lussuria.

Après ce rapport il eut quelques réaction dans l'assemblée

-Bande de déchets! Grogna Xanxus

-Shishishi/~Kufufufu, ça risque de devenir vite amusant. S'enthousiasmèrent Bel et Mukuro _(Nda: Bande de psychopathe -_-'' )_

-Hahaha, Hibari est trop fort! Rigola Yamamoto

-Je paye pas l'hôpital, fut la seule réaction un peu censée de Mammon

-VOOOOOIIII, si jamais j'ai des problèmes par votre faute, je vous réduit en charpie, dit calmement (?) Squalo.

-Ca se complique on dirait, on devra être plus prudent. Fit distraitement Reborn, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde.

A ce moment précis personne ne put voir le petit sadique de Reborn dont lui seul a le secret et personne même pas lui ne savaient ce qui les attendaient eux et nos deux mariés sauf peut être l'auteure!

_**To Be Continued... **_

**Voila le deuxième chapitre ^^**

**Je l'ai fait plus long et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de la longueur :)**

**A bientôt j'espers que vous avez aimé :3 **

**Bisous ~RebornX3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde :) _

_Ça fait longtemps pas vrais? Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster -_-'' J'essayerais de poster plus vite la prochain fois :) _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont faites super plaisir et merci aussi à Koko-chan, sayuri-Ooo-baka, Jenoxa, Baka-sasunaru (merci amouur :3), Manion-chan, Desty-noodle, Agneslove et Allen-zero. Merci aussi pour vos mise en favoris et mise en alertes :D_

_Bon passons au chapitre et bonne lecture =D_

_Ps: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou fautes de frappes, étant donné que je n'ai pas de Beta, je me débrouille :p._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise encore !_

Après la venue de cette hôtesse aux allures étranges, Tsuna décida de dormir un peu, en attendant que les heures passent alors qu'Hibari, lui, préféra rester éveillé, en même temps, c'est pas comme si il avait le choix, étant donné qu'il avait promis à Tsuna de ne pas dormir aux vues de son sommeil très léger (_Nda: ouai normal quand on sait qu'un pétale de fleur le réveil -_-') _et aussi pour éviter les effusions de sang, c'est difficile à faire partir ce genre de taches... Qui au contraire de son compagnon qui lui, avait un sommeil de plomb.

Alors il passa les six heures de vol à écouter de la musique _(Nda: moi je pense surtout à l'hymne de Namimori... C'est lassant à force j'ai déjà essayer ^^') _et les blablatages incessants des hôtesses (les vraies) de l'air sur les : ''Ohh quel beau couple ils forment'', les ''dommage que le petit jeune est pris'' ou encore les '' Kyaaa, du yaoi en live'' _(Nda: pour toi amour xD) _le tout dit avec les étoiles ou des cœurs dans les yeux et parfois même avec les deux. Franchement c'est à ce demander pourquoi Hibari a changé de bord, quoique en voyant Lussuria, on se demanderait bien si les garçons ne sont pas pire que les femmes.

Pendant qu'Hibari était plongé dans ses oh combien philosophiques pensées, notre ''belle au bois dormant'' , lui était partit aux pays des rêves, que je ne décrirais pas pour le bien des âmes pures et sensibles ici présente (hum-hum). Enfin bon passons ^^

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, en deuxième classe, après le retour de Lussuria partit à la pèche aux info, le groupe décida d'un commun accord de ne plus se faire remarquer ou du moins essayer, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée étant donné les comportements de certaines personnes composant le groupe ^^''

OoOoOoO

Ce fut cinq heures plus tard que Tsuna émergea, avec l'aide de son époux, du pays des songes.

_Tsuna, on va atterrir, le secoua doucement Hibari

_Hummm, encore 5 minutes!

_« Bon on dirait que je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte, bien que ça ne me plaise guère »_ pensa Kyoya

_Tsuna, murmura Hibari à l'oreille de ce dernier, Lambo est en train de brûler tout tes habits.

Voyant que ceci n'eut aucun effet sur notre bel endormis, Kyoya décida d'en rajouter une couche

_Il est en train d'essuyer ses mains pleines de chocolat fondu sur ton pull préféré..

Et ça pour avoir fonctionné, c'est peu dire. Une seconde plus tard Tsuna, était bel et bien réveiller à chercher Lambo du regard et en priant et pleurnichant pour son pauvre petit pull « _Non pas mon pull T.T »_ geignit-il

_C'est bon Tsu-chan, ton pull n'a rien et attache ta ceinture, on va atterrir, et au fait tu ne vit plus avec ce stupide et faible gamin -'', le calma Hibari

_..., Et sur ce Tsuna attacha sa ceinture et se prépara à l'atterrissage (ben oui il a toujours peur ^^')

Une fois sortit de l'aeroport, Tsuna s'émerveilla à la vue que laissait la ville. En effet, Hawaï de nuit était vraiment éblouissante, les palmiers, la plage et le son apaisant des vagues le tout au clair de lune laissait une vue paradisiaque et presque magique. Quant à Hibari, lui s'extasiait de la vue que lui laissait Tsuna, des étoiles dans les yeux, sa silhouette baignée par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, on aurait cru voir un ange si il avait eut des ailes.

OoOoOoO

Du côté de Reborn & Co, ils étaient toujours à attendre que Tsuna et Hibari se décident à bouger.. En plus de devoir attendre comme les idiots qu'ils étaient pour certains, ils allaient devoir se contenter d'un simple hôtel 3 étoiles, vous vous rendez compte? Alors que les deux autres dehors eux auraient un hôtel 5 étoiles, mais où va le monde me diriez vous? Bon ils ne se plaignaient pas encore tous mais l'annonce de Reborn qui suivait, allait les faire réagir ^^

_Étant donné que pour pouvoir espionner, euh non, enfin pour pouvoir faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus sans nous faire remarquer, j'ai réservé 7 chambres doubles et une simple dans l'hôtel _« L'espion »_ et je vous ai répartis par deux.

_Ushishishi, cet hôtel n'est pas assez prestigieux pour pouvoir me recevoir, moi LE prince _(Nda: un poil narcissique notre cher prince.. Bel: un problème chère auteure ? *sort les couteaux * Auteure: Non aucun ^^'), _mais bon je vais faire une exception pour une fois..

_Du moment que je ne paie rien, moi ça me va, soupira l'arcobaleno de la brume

_Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais vous répartir et vous donner le numéro de votre chambre, et aussi je ne veux aucuns commentaires, ajouta glacial l'arcobaleno du soleil, sentant les réflexions venir.

La chambre n°8 sera composée de Gokudera et de Bel.

_« Ushishishi, le prince va bien s'amuser »_

_« NAAAAAAOOOONNN, Juudaime, pardonnez moi T.T Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester au près de vous et vous protéger, je vais devoir surveiller ce psychopathe des couteaux »_

La chambre n°16: Kyoko, Haru

_« Super on va pouvoir discuter toute la nuit » _pensèrent à l'unisson les amies

La chambre n°17: Lussuria et Ryohei

Je vous ai mis les un a côtés des autres pour ne pas que les filles et Lussuria ne fassent trop de boucan en se promenant partout..

_« Maaaa~je vais pouvoir passer la nuit auprès de Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan à discuter habits et maquillage _ »_

_« ... A l'extrême »_ pensa extrêmement notre capitaine du club de boxe qui ne l'est plus depuis qu'il a quitté le collège _(Nda: wouaw c'est super long -')_

La chambre 23 est pour Xanxus et Squalo

_« VOOOOIIIII je veux pas être avec ce foutus boss de mes deux grrr » _en pensant cela une veine pulsa sur la tempe de notre squale préféré

_« Hum sale déchet »_

_« T.T mon cher boss, devoir partager sa chambre avec ce poisson pourris au long cheveux »_ pleurnicha Levi

Chambre 33 et Levi arrête de pleurer -' Mammon et Yamamoto

_« J'espers qu'il ronfle pas »_

_« Haha on aura peut-être une belle vue » (Nda: sur quoi ? Oo)_

Chambre 40: Mukuro et Ken

_« Kufufufu j'aurais tout le temps pour échaffauder un plan pour que Tsunayoshi me tombe dans les bras et jette cette alouette de malheur »_

_« Yeah ! Je suis avec Mukuro-san »_

Et pour finir chambre 59: Chikusa et Levi

_« Encore un mec ennuyant à souhait -' »_ pensa le yoyo-man

_« Je suis si loin de mon boss bien aime OUIIINNNNN »_

Et moi je serais dans la chambre numéro 1.

Suite à cette déclaration, Reborn reçu une bonne dizaine de regards noirs, si on pouvait tuer du regard il serait déjà mort et enterré mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas. Espérons seulementqu'aucun meurtre ne soit commis quand ils seront à l'hôtel...

OoOoOoO

Hibari et Tsuna se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entré d'un hôtel 5 étoiles dans lequel ils logeront lors de leur voyage de noce. Le hall était très vaste avec aux plafond de grands lustres datant du 18° siécle, des belles tapisseries dans les tons bleus pâles le tout ornés de filets d'or.

Après avoir inspecter les lieux qui allait les recevoir, ils montèrent dans leur chambre ou plus exactement suite nuptiale .

Elle était composée d'un grand lit baldaquin, avec des draps de soie, une salle de bain spacieuse avec douche et baignoire, qui elle pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hibari.

Quand Tsuna apperçut la lueur dans les yeux de Kyoya il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de dormir dans l'avion car il sentait que cette nuit serait pour lui courte et chaude...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Fini ! _

_Je sais c'est cours désolée .. J'espers que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous préviens dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un lemon et je vous promet je ferrais de mon mieux, parce que sincèrement je n'en ai jamais écris mais je ferrais de mon mieux :D _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis bon comme mauvais :) _

_**Kissu~RebornX3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout en lemon xD_

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire.. Étant donné que c'est mon premier lemon.._

_Un grand merci à amour pour m'avoir aidé au début ^^_

_Aussi Koko-chan j'accepte ton offre (j'ai l'impression d'être une femme d'affaire xD), j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir comme bêta-lectrice ;) _

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez. _

_OoOoOoO_

Hibari s'approcha du châtain d'un pas félin et le regard soudain pervers, sous ce regard, Tsuna se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre la douche. Hibari se rapprocha de plus en plus et d'un coup de main maladroit, actionna le jet d'eau qui se voulait froide, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser échapper un cri peu masculin des lèvres de Tsuna qu'il voulait garder obstinément fermées. Kyoya satisfait du résultat fondit sur la bouche de son homologue et commença un combat entre les deux langues bien vite perdu par notre dixième vongolas. Ils séparèrent à bout de souffle et Hibari entreprit tout aussi tôt de délaisser cette bouche au profit de l'oreille de son chéris qu'il mordit _(Nda: là son expression ''mordre à mort'' prend tout son sens xD), _descendit ensuite vers son cou où il laissa plusieurs marques distinctes sous les gémissements de plus en plus présent de Tsuna, qui enleva bien vite le bout de tissus mouillé qui lui servait de T-shirt suivit de très près par son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer noir _(Nda: Et oui il en a finit avec les caleçons avec les cœurs ...), _dans la douche (toujours ouverte) à la merci d'un Kyoya de plus en plus excité.

Après avoir laissé suffisamment de suçons sur Tsuna, qu'il devra probablement les cacher sous un foulard, Hibari entreprit de s'attaquer aux boutons de chaires déjà durcit par le plaisir. Tsuna ne voulant pas être le seul à recevoir ces sensations exquises, déboutonna la chemise de son cher et tendre pour la laisser ensuite rejoindre le T-shirt et le pantalon précédemment enlevés. Il lui laissa aussi quelques marques cependant moins voyantes que celles dont il était pourvus.

Décidant d'un commun accord avec le peu de lucidité qu'ils leur restaient, ils délaissèrent la douche, qu'ils arrêtèrent au passage, pour le lit bien plus confortable pour la suite des événements.

Une fois, mieux installés, ils se débarrassèrent des derniers vêtements gênant, Kyoya descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le membre de son compagnon, durcit le plaisir que celui-ci lui procurait, il commença alors de lent va et vient avec sa bouche.

_Huuum.. Gémit Tsuna

_Ne te retiens pas de crier, je veux entendre ta voix, lui souffla Hibari entre deux coups de langue.

_Hummm.. Oui.. Kyo... HAAAA !

C'est sur ce gémissement que Tsuna se déversa dans la bouche de son compagnon, compagnon qui avala la semence d'un coup.

_Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là mon chéri, le taquina Kyoya en se relechant les lèvres.

_Ne dis..pas n'importe quoi et vi..viens idiot.

Hibari qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder le peu de maitrise de lui, fondit comme neige au soleil aux vues de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.. Un Tsunayoshi, fiévreux, et recouvert de sueur, les yeux chargés de désir, l'incitant ainsi à la débauche.

Kyoya ne se fit pas prier plus que ça et inséra un doigts dans l'antre de son amant...

_Ha... Humm

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles, ou plutot bons gémissements qu'il inséra un second doigts suivit bien vite d'un troisième, les agitant un peu pour que Tsuna s'habitue à la présence étrangère en lui.

_C'est bon... Arrête et v..viens..

_T'es sur amour?

_Hn...

Hibari retira donc ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant pour les remplacer par son membre gonflé par le plaisir. Il ne fit, dans les premiers temps aucun mouvement pour laisser à Tsuna le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Après le signal que ce dernier allait bien, il commença une série de lent va et vient pour ensuite accélérer la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent en même temps, en Tsuna pour le plus âgé et sur leur torse pour le plus jeune.

Après quoi, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le lit, épuisés de tout ce sport. Dans un dernier effort, ils s'essuyèrent et Tsuna se nicha dans les bras finiment musclés d'Hibari où après un dernier baisé, il se laissa aller au pays des rêves suivit bien vite par ce dernier, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Enfin fini :D_

_J'espers que ça vous aura plut et oh mon dieu c'est quelque chose d'écrire ça XD _

_Je suis admirative devant les auteur(e)s qui arrivent à écrire des lemons vraiment bien, personnellement c'est mon premier alors soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plait ^^ _

_J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire (sans mauvais jeux de mots xD) _

_Bisous :3 En esperant vous voir au prochain chapitre :D_

_~RebornX3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Je sais que j'ai plus publié de chapitre pour cette fiction depuis … Août ^^' et on est déjà début mars... **

**J'ai honte mais je n'avais plus trop l'envie ni l'inspiration pour écrire cette fiction mais bon je vais essayer de me reprendre. J'ai aussi une autre fiction en cours et je tiens à vous dire que je terminerais mes deux fictions ! **

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews elle me font extrêmement plaisir :D Et aussi merci à **_**Mamoshi**_** qui m'a donné le courage de continuer à écrire (même avec une review ça fait toute la différence et les menaces aussi ^^'') **

**Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire et apprécier (je l'espère au moins !)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

C'est un petit rayon de soleil qui réveilla Hibari le lendemain de sa nuit pour le peu agitée. Il décida donc de se lever, en pestant contre le soleil qui osait le réveiller, sans réveiller la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. C'est donc tout en douceur qu'il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche qui le détendit.

Le jet d'eau lui fit un bien fou et il pensa distraitement à la journée qui l'attend avec Tsuna. Ils avaient décidé de se promener sur la plage et vers midi, ils iraient diner en amoureux au restaurant, un petit restaurant assez discret près de la plage où peu de personne se rendait, et c'était tant mieux parce que même si Kyoya avait décidé de faire quelques efforts pour Tsunayoshi en se rendant pour leur lune de miel à Hawaï et qui dit Hawaï dit avion plein de touristes et qui dit touristes dit plein de gens. Et c'est de notoriété publique que Kyoya détestait que dis je qu'il haïssait les groupes de personnes. Mais bon pour faire plaisir à Tsunayoshi il était prêt à faire quelques petites concessions.

Après le restaurant ils iraient visiter un peu Hawaï en évitant un maximum de personnes, visiter un musée était ce qui semblait le mieux pour les deux, ils pourraient être ensemble et il n'y aurait avec un peu de chance que peu de personne en même temps qui allait visiter des musées à Hawaï!

Mais quelque chose disait à Hibari qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de passer cette journée tranquillement comme prévu. C'est donc trente minutes plus tard que le jeune homme sortit de la douche, frais et en forme. Il s'habilla vite fait. Il mis un short noir lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux, un t-shirt blanc et sur le t-shirt une chemise bleue claire à manche courte. Une fois préparé il décida d'aller réveiller Sawada qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il s'avança vers le lit où le plus jeune était en position.. Non en fait ce n'était même pas une position, il s'était purement et simplement roulé en boule, après que Kyoya ait quitté le lit, à la recherche de chaleur.

Kyoya déposa sa main dans les cheveux de Tsuna et les lui caressa d'un geste tendre. Le plus petit gémis doucement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant alors il lui fit quelques petits baisers papillons dans la nuque puis dans le cou puis il remonta sur la joue de Tsuna pour finir son trajet sur la bouche de celui-ci.

-Bonjour Tsunayoshi, lui dit tendrement Hibari.

...« Tsunayoshi ». Il n'y avait que Kyoya pour l'appeler pas son prénom complet en général il n'avait droit qu'à des « Dame-Tsuna » de la part de Reborn, « Juudaime! » avec la révérence qui allait avec de la part de Gokudera, « Tsu-kun » de sa mère et même des « Déchets » de la part du grand et ô combien terrifiant Xanxus. Les autres l'appel juste « Tsuna, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san et encore Tsuna-nii ». Et le pire c'est qu'il aimait bien son prénom mais bon si ça leur faisait plaisir alors ça lui allait aussi à Tsuna.

-Des réveils comme ça, je ne demande que ça, soupira le dit Tsunayoshi en ouvrant un œil et en s'étirant prudemment.

C'est sur que des réveils en douceur il ne connaissait pas ou alors que très peu. En même temps avec un tueur à gage comme professeur particulier et pour être particulier il l'était. Si un jours vous trouvez un autre professeur qui à l'apparence d'un bébé mais qui est en réalité le diable en personne vous me le ferez savoir mais d'ici là à moins de s'appeler Sawada Tsunayoshi, vous aurez très peu de chance d'en trouver.

Donc, c'est tout en douceur que Tsuna se réveilla et s'étira.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et t'habiller ensuite nous irons faire un tour sur la plage.

-Hm, acquiesça le brun. Il sortit donc du lit et emprunta le même chemin que son amant avait utilisé quelque minute auparavant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était vêtu d'un short qui ressemblait à celui de son compagnon, sauf que le sien au lieu d'être noir, était bleu nuit et il avait passé un simple t-shirt blanc avec des arabesques bleues claires dessus.

C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se rendirent tout les deux sur la plage. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une demie heure lorsqu'ils se firent abordé par un drôle de couple. En effet le couple, si s'en était bien un, faisait étrangement penser à Tsuna qu'il ressemblait à Belphégor et à Gokudera _« Bon arrête un peu de te prendre la tête avec ça! Tu es à Hawaï et eux ils sont au Japon donc, pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Profite un peu, tu l'as bien mérité. » _Pensa le jeune homme.

La jeune femme avait de long cheveux gris-argent ondulé qui lui tombait au bas du dos et elle avait de beaux yeux verts et elle regardait Hibari avec envie.. Enfin envie, c'était surtout des envies de meurtres qui luisaient dans ses magnifiques yeux, elle portait une belle robe dans les tons violet clair et elle épousait parfaitement le corps de la jeune femme. Quant au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui avait les cheveux blonds et lisses, il portait une paire de lunette de soleil qui cachait ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise gris perle et il abordait un étrange sourire de … Psychopathe? C'était sans doute ce sourire qui lui rappelait Bel.

Les deux jeunes gens posaient encore et toujours des questions aux jeunes mariés ce qui amusait le premier mais qui exaspérait le second. Surtout que la femme avait, il semblerait, décidé de pourrir leur journée enfin surtout celle de Kyoya. Elle avait réussi à renverser son verre de jus d'orange sur la chemise de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline, ce qui avait rendu sa chemise hors d'usage, en plus il l'aimait bien cette chemise. Et après elle avait fait catastrophe sur catastrophe ce qui fit qu'en fin de cette journée, qui comme l'avait prédit Kyoya, pourrie il était de retour à leur hôtel promettant mille et une souffrances à cette jeune ''fille''. Si seulement il avait eu ses tonfas, vous pouvez être sur qu'elle serait morte et enterrée à l'heure qu'il est mais bon Tsuna avait refusé qu'il les prennent et puis de toute façon ils auraient été confisqué à l'aéroport.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il se rendit dans son lit, Tsuna dans les bras. Mais bon si au moins Tsunayoshi avait apprécié cette journée alors ça allait déjà mieux. Par contre si demain ça se passe comme ça, on pourra lire dans le journal ''Meurtre à Hawaï''.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

OoOoOoO

**Voilà j'ai fini mon petit chapitre ! Je sais vous avez du attendre et en plus c'est un petit chapitre T.T **

**Je suis désolée encore pour l'attente! **

**J'espère néanmoins que** **vous aurez aimé la lecture de ce chapitre ! **

**A bientôt j'espère (je vais faire des efforts dans les parutions!) **

**Une petite review si le coeur vous en dit! **

**Bisous RebornX3**


	6. Chapter 6

Yop minna ! C'est moi ! Non je ne suis pas morte ^^'' Enfin me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture. Rebornx3

XoXoXoX

C'était le dernier jour que nos amoureux passaient à Hawai, ils devaient reprendre l'avion le lendemain en début d'après midi et il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble (évidemment) et iraient visiter un musée local.

C'est donc l'esprit léger que Tsuna s'apprêta ce matin. Il pensait passer une journée tranquille en compagnie de son amant mais il se trompait et lourdement.

Une fois préparé correctement, il rejoignit Kyoya qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ils quittèrent tout deux l'hotel pour se rendre au petit musée local. Ce dernier était consacré aux objets vaudou ainsi qu'aux fantômes et autres choses dans le même genre. L'endroit rêvé pour un froussard comme Tsuna.

Le musée était divisé en plusieurs parties. La première se concentrait sur l'utilisation des poupées vaudou. Tsuna avait réussi à passer cette partie sans trop de difficulté. Il s'accrochait au bras d'Hibari pour s'empêcher de lancer un 'Hiiiiiiiiii' qui ne serait pas très bien vu pour une personne de son âge.

Pour couronner le tout, la visite se faisait en groupe et dans le groupe les accompagnant, se trouvaient plusieurs personnes assez étranges – d'ailleurs, il faillait croire que Hawaï regroupait toutes les personnes étranges d'Asie et même d'autres continents.. Il n'avait rencontré que ça durant son voyage. Il aurait été paranoïaque, il aurait sans doute cru que Reborn et compagnie le suivait mais bon.. C'était impossible, c'était son voyage de noce.. Pas vrai ?

La deuxième partie du musée, était consacrée aux conséquences de l'utilisation des poupées vaudou et autres maléfices du même genre. Il y avait plusieurs écrans disposés dans la pièce, sur tout les murs et même sur le plafond et chaque écran représentait des conséquences différentes. Sur le premier on pouvait voir une personne manipulée par quelqu'un, sur le deuxième on voyait un mort vivant, quelqu'un avait essayé de rappeler un de ses proches à la vie et le résultat était tout bonnement horrible, sur l'écran du plafond on pouvait aisément voir un fantôme maculé de sang s'attaquer à – ce qui semblait être son assassin.

Tsunayoshi essaya de garder son calme et de se dire que tout ça n'était que des balivernes mais l'homme à l'accueil – une personne portant une moustache avec un parapluie (bizarre de porter un parapluie alors qu'il y avait un ciel bleu sans nuage dehors)- lui avait certifié que tout ce qu'il allait voir était cent pour cent réel.

Plus la visite avançait, plus il s'accrochait à Hibari de peur de se retrouver seul ou avec le groupe les suivant. Il y avait un exorciste ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, il faisait des signes de croix à tout va en criant des 'vade retro satanas !' , un jongleur, il jouait avec des couteaux, une femme à barbe (?) elle avait de longs cheveux mais avec une moustache, une barbe et des lunettes et poussait des drôles de cris qui ressemblaient à des VAAAAAAAI (re ?), un dompteur de tigres ou de lions, enfin il avait une grosse veste à fourrure et un fouet accompagné par d'autres drôle de personnes. Tsuna se demanda vaguement ce que faisait une troupe de cirque dans ce musée mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions quand il vit que Kyoya commençait à s'éloigner.

La troisième salle, si on peut dire ainsi, était sans aucuns doutes la plus effrayante. C'était en réalité, une reconstitution d'une maison hantée.

On peut dire que là, le bras de notre préfet du comité de disciple souffrait et pas qu'un peu. La première pièce de la maison qu'ils ont visité, Tsuna eut tellement peur lorsqu'une femme blanche est passée devant lui, qu'il a serré le bras de son mari si fort qu'il aurait sans doute des marques une semaine après.

C'est dans la deuxième et accessoirement la dernière pièce que tout dégénéra. Après qu'un bruit particulièrement violent fit peur à Tsuna, ce dernier sauta littéralement dans les bras du brun qui était on ne peut plus heureux de ce geste mais c'était sans compté que la patience du pseudo exorciste soit mise à bout et qu'il hurla (merci pour les tympans) un _« TEMEEEE LACHE LE JUUDAIME TOUT DE SUITE ! » _suite à quoi un _« Gokudera-kun qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » _de Tsuna choqué résonna..

Après ces deux déclarations hautement intelligente que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, un léger blanc s'installa pour laisser place quelques instants plus tard à un concert de voix et de répliques bien connue de ce cher Juudaime totalement perdu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une aura noire se fit sentir que tous s'arrêtèrent de parler (hurler serait le plus exacte) pour faire face à un Hibari Kyoya dans toute sa splendeur. Le massacre fut cependant éviter grâce à l'intervention d'un certain bébé.

_-Ciaossu, Hibari, Dame-Tsuna !_

_-Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous la? _Demanda le petit brun suspicieux

_-J'ai entendu parler de ce musée _(créé par Reborn bien évidemment) _Et j'ai décidé d'y emmener toute la famiglia. _

_-Tu en as entendus parler? Jusqu'au Japon? _

_-J'ai des relations crétin ! _Et pour accompagner sa réplique, Reborn lui envoya son pied en pleine figure.

_-Gamin, si vous ne déguerpissez pas tout de suite, je vous mords tous à mort ! _

_-Ne t'en fait pas on y allait. On se revoit demain à l'aéroport. _

Et il disparut par un trou dans le sol laissant un Hibari très en colère et un Tsuna perplexe.

XoXoXoX

Le lendemain, Hibari et Tsuna se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport. Tsuna, la mort dans l'âme- sachant qui les attendaient là bas et triste de devoir déjà repartir au Japon, et Hibari assez content de retourner dans son pays bien qu'il avait aimé ce voyage en compagnie de Tsuna si on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient été suivit bien qu'il le savait depuis le début.

Le seul point positif dans cette histoire c'était que Tsunayoshi et Kyoya était en première classe tandis que les indésirables étaient en seconde classe. Super voyage en vue.

_**Owari!**_

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette mini-fic' et je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à la terminer ! Désolée pour l'attente et j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ainsi que cette fiction, bien que ça soit un petit chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lu ! Merci aussi pour vos reviews, bisous Rebornx3 ! Reviews !


End file.
